yokaiwatchanimefandomcom-20200216-history
EP051
Venoct's Revenge 2: Enemy Camp (Japanese: >さすらいのオロチ　第二幕　恐怖のアジト Sasurai no Orochi Dai-Ni-Maku Kyōfu no Ajito), Yo-kai Pandanoko (Japanese: 妖怪ツチノコパンダ Yōkai Tsuchinoko Panda), and Yo-kai Cutta-nah (Japanese: 妖怪ダラケ刀 Yōkai Daraketō) is the 51st episode of the anime series. Summary Venoct attempts to hunt for Rubeus J in Nate's home. After getting into a panda vs noko argument, Nate, Whisper and Jibanyan meet Pandanoko. Nate's mom feels lazy from doing chores and Yo-kai Cutta-nah is causing it. Plot Venoct's Revenge 2: Enemy Camp Venoct continues his search for the almighty Ruebus J. For his next destination, He decides to look around Nate's house, which he calls it as the Base Of Fear. He claims that his home has a wolf with a giant bowling ball, which is actually Nate's dad as he practices golf. As Venoct looks around further, he finds a woman with a sword that can slice anything in half which turns out to be Nate's mom cutting vegetables up for dinner. Afterwards, Venoct mentions "somebody average" who turns out to be Nate himself. Venoct mentions a "butler" that helps him, thinking of Whisper. Yo-kai Pandanoko Nate encounters a noko vs panda arguement. Bear and Eddie argue that nokos are better while Katie and two girls argue that pandas were better. Then Katie asked Nate, "Which do You Like more Nate?" ''And then Eddie says, "Yeah. Are you a Fan of Nokos or Pandas?" 'And Nate Says, "I Think Both are Cool!" ''Later, Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan meet Pandanoko, and the Yo-kai said, '"I Don't Know if I'm a Noko or a Panda..." And the two joined the Noko Crew and the Panda Crew. And then Next HarMEOWny said, "Awwww... Look at that Cute Guy! Let's do a Colaboration with him!" In the end, Pandanoko thanks Nate for helping him become so popular and gives him his medal. However, the red, black, and white Jibanyan walked up to Nate, Whisper, and Pandanoko and performed his outro of "NextHarMEOWny with Pandanoko." Pandanoko rejects him and leaves. Yo-kai Cutta-nah It's the Yo-kai Cutta-nah, that made Lily Adams super lazy. And then when she looked like she was going to melt, Whisper puts ice on top of her since he saw that on his Yo-kai Pad. After that, they try to defeat Cutta-nah by summoning Jibanyan, but the cat becomes lazy too. Then Nate pressed a button on Cutta-nah that controls how lazy his victims are. At first Nate made it worse, but he presses it again to level 1. After that, Nate gives Cutta-nah permission to inspirit Aaron Adams, but he accidentally did it at level 4. Then Nate tells Cutta-nah to lower it to level 1 and the Yo-kai does so. Now that he recovered, Nate's dad asks Nate's mom to see a movie and she accepts the offer. Whisper asks Nate if his dad will be fine with work. Nate responds it'd be fun to spend more time with dad. Whisper ends the episode breaking the fourth wall and giving kids permission to take tomorrow off. Characters Humans * Nate * Next HarMEOWny * Bear * Eddie * Katie * Lily Adams * Aaron Adams Yo-kai * Whisper * Jibanyan * Cutta-nah (first appearance) * Pandanoko (first appearance) * Venoct Summoned Yo-kai * Jibanyan Quotes Dub Differences * New Year's was changed to Sunday. Trivia * Even though the Next HarMEOWny with Pandanoko song was played in English, it wasn't reused as the dub ending theme. * This is the last episode to use Gera Gera Po Song. * This is the first episode to air in 2015. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes